


put on the red light

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Prostitution, Dirty Talk, M/M, Riding, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is Newt's favorite customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	put on the red light

**Author's Note:**

> Another request fill! Title stolen obnoxiously from "Roxanne" by The Police, because I am so unimaginative it hurts.

Hannibal’s business does not extend to prostitution, but that’s not to say that his interests don’t. There’s a lot of attractive people on the streets of Hong Kong, and some of them will do some _fantastic_ stuff for cash. But Hannibal’s willing to admit that he plays favorites, and he’s got one favorite in particular.

He calls him up at eleven-thirty on a Tuesday night, when the kid’s work is always slow. _“Heyo,”_ he says, and Hannibal can see the perky grin on his face. _“You want me, babe?”_

“When don’t I? I’ll be at your place with the limo in half an hour. _Exactly_ half an hour.”

_“Yeah, yeah, I know, don’t be late or your carriage is gonna turn into a pumpkin or whatever, blah blah blah.”_ There’s a small grunt from his end of the phone. _“You want an outfit? I’m always down for playing kinky.”_

Hannibal chuckles. Of course he is, the little bastard. “Not tonight. Just put something respectable on, will you?”

_“Are sexy French maid outfits respectable?”_

“Yes, but not in an ‘I wanna take you to one of my clubs and hold you in my lap’ kinda way, you get what I’m sayin’ here?”

_“Ohhh, I get it. Can’t have the other mobsters knowing you’re a perv.”_ That damn kid and his mouth. Hannibal wants to do all sorts of things to that mouth. _“Okay, I’ll be ready. And wearing something decent.”_

Hannibal pretends he doesn’t hear the mutter of, _“Well, this_ smells _clean,”_ before he hangs up. He just rolls his eyes and barks out an order to get the limo ready, and make sure it’s stocked with those shitty fruity drinks the kid likes, all right?

At exactly five minutes past midnight- as usual -Newt Geiszler raps on the car window. He grins at Hannibal as the door opens. “You ready for some fun?” he asks.

He’s wearing those damn skinny jeans that look like they’ve been painted on, and a too-tight black button-down, the kind of shirt that would look almost provocative on those skinny club twinks, but not on Newt, who’s older and got significantly more of a gut on him. It’s one of those things Hannibal likes about him. Guys like Geiszler don’t get picked first after that cursory glance, which leaves more for Hannibal. And by the time folks are throwing a second look around, they’ll see Newt nestled in Hannibal’s lap, his tattoos gleaming in the club’s lights, and suddenly they’re both getting jealous looks tossed their way, which is just how Hannibal likes it.

“Late again,” Hannibal says, handing Newt one of those goddamn “appletinis” he likes so much.

“Oh, come _on,_ by, like, five minutes- ooh, _thank you_.” Newt takes the drink happily and wiggles his eyebrows at Hannibal. “What? You gonna spank me later?”

“Don’t tempt me.”

Newt laughs and presses close to Hannibal’s side on the drive to the club. He’s warm and soft next to Hannibal, smiling easily, doughy and compliant.

It’s one of Hannibal’s nicer clubs, an almost upscale kinda place in a good neighborhood. The bouncer at the door lets them in with a nod and a polite, “Sir,” which is a quality Hannibal likes in his employees.

Their private corner in the back isn’t all that private, really. It’s blocked off from the rest of the club and two of Hannibal’s bodyguards stand in front, but Hannibal picked it out because it can be seen easily from the rest of the club. Anyone who happens to look in their direction will see Newt curled up on Hannibal’s lap, half-rocking against the beginnings of an erection. Anyone and everyone can see them, and Hannibal _loves_ it. And he can tell Newt sure as hell doesn’t mind the attention either.

“You had any other customers recently?” Hannibal asks, sliding a hand between Newt’s legs.

“Nah. Almost did, until she realized I was your- she called me your _pet_ , which stings a little, I gotta say.” Newt swats at Hannibal’s hand lightly, and then guides it to palm his clothed cock. “You’re ruining my business, man. Everybody’s too scared of you to get anything from me.”

Hannibal rumbles with laughter and nips at the crook of Newt’s neck. “I’ll make it up to you,” he growls, and he grins at the shiver it sends through Newt’s body.

Newt’s hands grip tightly at Hannibal’s shirt. “Back room,” he says, his voice tight. “Oh, _god_ , we need to get to the back room.”

Hannibal chuckles and squeezes Newt’s ass through his tight jeans. “Already? Boy, I need to keep you in practice more. What’s wrong with here, anyway? You could ride me right in here, your jeans ‘round your thighs, and eventually _everybody_ would notice...” He rubs his hand against Newt’s cock, harder and faster as he keeps talking.

Newt makes a needy sound in the back of his throat. “Y-yeah, in the porno world, that sounds great. Awesome, even! But I- in the _real_ world, you need to fuck me in the back room. _Please_.”

“All right, all right.” Hannibal snaps at his guards, and they nod and lead them towards the private room tucked away in the way, way back of the club. Hannibal unlocks the door, and nods at the guards as he and Newt walk in alone.

It’s not a huge room, but it’s comfortable enough for their purposes. It’s got a bed, a large chair, and a dresser pressed against one wall (“the toy chest”, Hannibal teasingly calls it). Hannibal starts to lead Newt towards the bed, but Newt shakes his head and gestures towards the chair.

“Yeah?” Hannibal asks, grinning. “Y’know, it’s not quite the same when it’s private.”

“Don’t care,” Newt says, clumsily undoing Hannibal’s shirt buttons. “I _need_ to ride your cock right now, like, it has definitely crossed the line from ‘want’ to ‘need’.”

“All right, I gotcha. Simmer down, baby.” He pushes Newt’s damn tight jeans down just far enough so his cock is free. “Go get the lube and condom.”

Newt half stumbles, half wobbles over to the dresser, where he pulls the requested items out of the bottom drawer (the tamest one by far). Hannibal settles down in his chair, pulls his cock out of his pants, and idly strokes himself to full hardness while Newt trips back over to him.

“Good boy,” Hannibal says. “Hop up in my lap, handsome. That’s it.” Hannibal slicks up his fingers and presses the first one into Newt’s hole. “How’s that?”

“Good, good,” Newt says, wriggling against the digit. “More, c’mon, _more_ -”

Hannibal grips Newt’s thigh tightly. “Ah, ah- how do we ask?”

“ _Please_.”

“That’s my boy.” He pushes the second finger in and scissors them, making Newt hiss sharply. “That all right?”

“Yeah! Yeah, it’s good- I’m ready for your cock, I am, just fucking- just fucking put it in me-”

“You’re still awfully tight, pretty boy...”

“I don’t care!” Newt cups Hannibal’s face in his hands and kisses him roughly. “Fuck me, fuck me, _please_ fuck me.”

Hannibal grins and pulls his fingers out. “All right, kid. Whatever you want.”

He slides the condom on and lubes himself quickly before pushing into Newt. Newt gasps and presses down hard against his cock. “Fuck! Oh, fuck, yes-” He bounces up and then comes down hard again and whimpers delightedly. “Fuck, fuck, you’re perfect, that’s _awesome_ -”

Hannibal wraps a hand around Newt’s cock. “Yeah? I’m perfect, am I?”

“Yes! Yes, fuck yes, oh god-” He bounces again and again, gasping. “You’re perfect, you’re perfect, never stop fucking me, _Jesus_ -”

Newt comes with just another squeeze of Hannibal’s hand, making a mess of Hannibal’s bare chest and jacket, but he finds he doesn’t give a shit. He can always buy a new jacket. “Fuckin’ beautiful,” he says, thrusting up once more. “Beautiful, kid, damn beautiful.”

They’re done, and Newt leans forward, squelching against his own come. “One of these days,” he pants. “We’re both gonna get tested, and then you’re gonna fuck me and come inside me for real.”

“If I take you back,” Hannibal says. “I could be done with you. Move onto someone younger and prettier.”

“You could.” Newt kisses the side of his mouth and smiles. “But you won’t.”

He won’t. They both know it to be true.

Newt’s half asleep for the whole ride back to his place in a cheaper part of town. Hannibal has to nudge him awake when they reach his apartment building. “Hey. Kid. This is your stop.”

Newt blinks awake and stretches. “Fine. Check or cash?”

Hannibal opens his wallet and counts out eight crisp bills. “You think that’ll cover it?”

Newt counts them and grins. “Yeah, that’ll do just fine. Have a good night, babe!”

“Yeah,” Hannibal says, watching Newt bound out of the car and trot up to his door. “You too, kid.”


End file.
